Bird in The Golden Cage
by murruemioria
Summary: Ada suara misterius dari salah satu kamar kliennya setiap Zoro bekerja sebagai cleaning service di kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke. ModernAU! ZoSan. 1x3. Vinsmoke siblings. Incest.
1. Prolog

**The Bird In The Golden Cage**

Chapter 1 : Prolog

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Fanfiction © Murrue Mioria

WARNING! ModernAU!, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: ZoSan, IchiSan, 1x3, incest

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Note: di fanfic ini ichiji, niji, sanji, dan yonji bukan kembar 4. Mereka hanya kakak beradik biasa yang masing-masing usianya terpaut 1 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

Bocah 8 tahun itu memandang langit biru di atasnya. Begitu indah. Ingin rasanya terbang seperti burung peliharaan kakaknya yang barusan ia lepaskan dari kandangnya. Kakaknya pasti akan mengamuk. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar tat kala burung itu bersiul merdu seolah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tangannya dilambai-lambaikan.

"Sampai jumpa burung!" teriak si bocah. Setelah memastikan burung itu sudah tak tampak lagi, kaki mungilnya melangkah kembali menuju rumah.

Rumah itu besar seperti istana. Halamannya luas dan sekililingnya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar. Bocah itu harus melawati pagar menjulang yang dijaga oleh pelayan penjaga jika ingin memasukinya.

Bocah itu mengendap-endap. Ia tidak boleh ketahuan. Keluarganya melarangnya untuk keluar rumah. Kalau ketahuan, ayahnya akan mengurungnya di kamar.

Ia kemudian masuk ke semak-semak tinggi. Di baliknya ada tembok pagar yang berlubang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk tubuh mungilnya jika ia melewatinya dengan cara meringkuk. Biasanya bocah itu keluar-masuk lewat sana. Dan ia belum pernah ketahuan.

Hingga sekarang...

"SANJI!"

Bocah yang bernama Sanji itu terkejut. Sudah ada orang yang menunggunya di balik tembok. Kepalanya di dongakan, memandang penuh tanya siapa yang ada di depannya.

Sosok itu ternyata bocah yang sebaya dengannya. Dia adalah kakak Sanji. Usia mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun. Wajahnya kelihatan jengkel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau kemanakan burungku?!" bentaknya lalu menarik kedua tangan Sanji untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ichiji... Aku kasihan dengan burung itu, jadi aku lepaskan saja..." jawab Sanji takut-takut. Bocah di depannya menggeram.

"Baiklah, aku tak peduli," Ichiji menepuk-nepuk baju adiknya yang kotor. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sanji menggeleng. Lalu Ichiji menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya tembok tersebut ditutup. Dan sejak saat itu juga Ichiji selalu mengawasinya.

.

.

.

"Sanji, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Jangan kemanapun dan tetap di sisiku," ucap Ichiji pada suatu hari. Malam itu Ichiji menyelinap ke kamar adiknya untuk tidur bersama.

"Aku janji!" sahut Sanji polos sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

Ichiji memeluknya erat. Tak ingin melepaskanya.

Malam itu Sanji tak mengetahui bahwa janji itu akan menjadi malapetaka di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

"Jajji sudah meninggal dunia. Dengan begitu sudah dipastikan seluruh aset keluarga akan dipindah tangankan pada putra pertama, Ichiji," ucap seorang pengacara di hari seminggu setelah upacara pemakaman Jajji, ayah dari kelima bocah yang duduk didepannya.

Reiju—12 tahun—putri sulung yang paling tua dari kelima bersaudara itu mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Yang berhak mendapatkan harta keluargannya hanya Ichiji yang notabene putra sulung. Gadis kecil itu berharap Ichiji tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan memanfaatkan kekayaan tersebut.

.

.

Namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Ichiji tidak pantas mendapatkan harta tersebut. Dan gadis kecil itu tak bisa berbuat apapun.

.

.

.

"Sanji! Sanji! Ayo kita main bola!" Niji—9 tahun—putra kedua, memanggil adiknya yang sibuk membaca buku. Karena yang dipanggil tak mendengar, Niji mendekatinya. Bola disangkutkan diantara pinggang dan lengan kanannya.

"Sanji, ayo main bola!" ajaknya lagi.

Kelihatnnya permainan yang menarik, jadi Sanji menutup bukunya. Ia bergabung dengan Niji sebelum Ichiji datang dan menyeret putra ketiga tersebut ke dalam kamarnya.

Niji menggerutu kesal. Ia ingin sekali main dengan adik imutnya, namun Ichiji selalu datang dan membawa Sanji pergi seolah hanya dirinya yang boleh bermain dengan sanji. Dasar kakak yang egois.

.

.

.

"Yonji, mau coba kue kering buatanku? Tadi pagi pak kepala koki mengajariku," kata Sanji—yang membawa setoples kue—menghampiri adik bungsunya yang tengah sibuk main mobil-mobilan.

"Uwahh! Kelihatannya enak! Aku mau!" Yonji meraih toples tersebut, tapi keburu diambil oleh tangan lain.

"Tidak boleh! Kue buatan Sanji cuma untukku! Kau makan saja kue buatan pak kepala koki!" bentak Ichiji—entah tiba-tiba muncul dari mana. Toples itu ia peluk erat-erat didadanya seperti nyawanya sendiri.

"Nggak mau! Aku mau kue buatan Sanji!" Yonji merengut. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan kesal.

"Tapi Ichiji... Bukankah aku sudah memberimu satu..." bela Sanji.

"Tidak cukup! Aku mau semuanya!" lalu Ichiji menarik Sanji pergi bersamanya, meninggalkan Yonji yang menangis.

.

.

.

Sejak Ichiji mendapat seluruh harta keluarga, sikapnya jadi aneh. Terutama tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan putra ketiga, Sanji.

Ia tak pernah meninggalkan Sanji sedikitpun. Tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain dekat dengannya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Sanji sendiri hanya diam. Tak mengerti apapun. Terlalu polos. Jadi ia hanya menurut saja pada semua omongan kakak laki-laki tertuanya itu.

"Ichiji, biarkan Sanji bebas. Kasihan dia... Kenapa kau selalu mengurungnya di rumah?!" pinta satu-satunya putri di keluarga itu.

"Tidak! Jika aku membiarkannya bermain diluar, Sanji akan punya banyak teman!" seru Ichiji.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Reiju mengangkat kedua alisnya heran.

"Tapi, kalau Sanji punya banyak teman, dia tidak akan punya waktu denganku lagi!" Ichiji mengamuk pergi sambil membanting pintu.

Reiju menghela napas lelah. Tidak tau dengan cara apa lagi agar ia bisa membujuk adik laki-lakinya ini untuk melepaskan si putra ketiga. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Ichiji begitu posesif terhadap Sanji? Padahal terhadap Niji dan Yonji, dia tidak seperti itu—justru cenderung tidak peduli.

"Reiju..."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ia memandang Sanji yang sembunyi di pojokan dibalik sebuah guci besar. Tubuh mungilnya dapat tersembunyi dengan baik dibalik guci tersebut. Bahkan ia dan Ichiji tak menyadarinya.

Sanji memeluk sebuah toples kecil berisi kue kering buatannya. Dia tampak ketakutan. Reiju melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhnya mendekat. Sanji patuh.

"Kau dengar pembicaraan kami tadi?" tanya Reiju pelan dan lembut, memberikan kesan pada Sanji kalau ia tidak marah karena Sanji telah menguping.

Sanji mengangguk. "Reiju, aku ingin main keluar."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah. Aku akan membuat Ichiji sibuk agar kau bisa main dengan bebas. Oh, ajak Yonji juga ya!"

Wajah Sanji berseri-seri. Ia mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat Yonji berada untuk mengajaknya keluar.

.

.

.

Dunia luar begitu indah. Ia pergi ke pusat kota bersama Yonji. Putra bungsu itu mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat ramai dan spot-spot bermain yang bagus. Yonji suka pulang-pergi untuk jalan-jalan, jadi tak heran jika dia tau seluruh sudut kota.

Biasanya ia ditemani oleh seorang pelayan. Tapi kali ini hanya berdua dengan Sanji. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Yonji bahagia. Berjalan-jalan dengan Sanji adalah salah satu keinginannya. Selama ini, Ichiji selalu menghalangi. Tak pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan putra ketiga.

Keduanya mendatangi sebuah taman bermain. Kondisi taman bermain tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa anak. Yonji tidak kenal mereka. Dia memang jarang kesini. Ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan tempat yang tidak pernah Sanji datangi sebelumnya.

Seorang bocah berambut hijau menyadari kedatangan mereka lalu menghampiri.

"Hei!" sapanya.

Sanji hanya memperhatikan surai hijau milik si bocah sebaya dengannya. Sangat lucu dan unik. Tidak pernah ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut begitu.

"Rambutmu lucu," ucap sanji ceplas-ceplos. "Marimo."

"Hei!" si bocah menjerit protes. Tidak pernah temannya memanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"Kau mau kue?" Sanji menyodorkan toples kue kering yang sedari tadi ia bawa dari rumah, mengabaikan protesan bocah itu.

Protesannya berhenti lalu tangannya langsung mencomot kue itu. "Hmm... ini enak!" ia mencomot beberapa lagi.

"Tentu saja! Kue buatan kakakku pasti enak!" seru Yonji bangga sambil membusungkan badannya.

"Ngmhong-ngomhong halian hiapha?" tanya si bocah. Mulutnya penuh dengan kue. Ia menelan semuanya lalu kembali bicara. "Aku tak pernah lihat kalian sebelumnya."

"Kami dari rumah yang ada di sana," ucap Yonji sambil menunjuk ke sembarang arah.

Bocah berambut hijau itu hanya mengangguk, padahal ia tidak mengerti sama sekali arah yang ditunjuk Yonji. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku—"

"SANJI! YONJI!"

Ketiganya tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke asal suara—yang datang dari arah belakang Sanji dan Yonji. Ichiji datang tergesa-gesa. Dari raut wajahnya, Sanji dan Yonji tau dia sedang marah besar. Yonji bergidik ngeri lalu sembunyi di belakang Sanji. Ichiji jika marah, sangat menakutkan.

Ketika sudah dekat, Ichiji langsung menarik lengan Sanji dan membawanya pergi. Ia tak peduli dengan Yonji yang ada di sana. Ia bisa memarahinya nanti. Yang terpenting adalah Sanji. Hanya Sanji. Sanjinya.

"Kita pulang," titahnya. Sanji hanya menurut. Tak ingin hal yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi. Ichiji yang marah sudah lebih dari cukup. Jika lebih dari itu, Yonji bisa dihukum—padahal dia tidak tau apapun.

Tarikan tangan Ichiji yang cepat dan kuat, membuat pegangan Sanji pada toples kuenya melonggar. Toples itu pun terjatuh ke tanah. Pecah berkeping-keping dan isinya berhamburan. Namun Ichiji tidak berhenti. Ia terus berjalan sambil menarik Sanji menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu diluar taman. Tidak peduli dengan rengekan Sanji atas toplesnya yang terjatuh.

Yonji terdiam lalu melirik bocah lain yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. Ia menunduk minta maaf dan pergi menyusul kedua kakaknya.

Bocah marimo itu masih terbengong-bengong. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat. Tapi ia sudah tahu nama mereka—walaupun bukan dari mulut mereka sendiri. Namanya Sanji dan Yonji. Entah yang mana yang bernama Sanji dan yang mana yang bernama Yonji.

"Tapi aku belum memberi tahu namaku..." gumam si bocah. Manik hijaunya hanya memandangi pecahan toples beserta isinya.

Kue kering barusan sangat sedap. Ia berharap dapat memakannya lagi. Juga bertemu dengan si pembuatnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu suasana di rumah sangat tegang. Ichiji marah besar. Para pelayan tak berani berbicara. Reiju juga tak menampakan dirinya. Sementara itu, Niji hanya berdiri kebingungan, tak tau apa yang terjadi—dia baru saja kembali dari les piano.

Ichiji menyeret Sanji dan menguncinya di kamar. Raungan dan tangisannya membahana hingga ke seluruh seluk-beluk rumah. Tak ada yang berani menolongnya. Yonji sendiri pun tidak.

Putra bungsu itu ketakutan. Ia mendengar dari salah satu pelayan bahwa Reiju berada di kamarnya. Pipinya memar karena ditampar Ichiji yang mengamuk dan kini sedang dalam perawatan. Itu sebabnya gadis itu tak kelihatan.

Yonji meringis ngeri. Ia tidak mau hal yang terjadi pada Reiju, terjadi padanya juga. Jadi, Yonji memilih sembunyi hingga amarah Ichiji mereda. Namun sampai kapan?

Kasihan Sanji. Apakah dia akan ditampar juga? Tapi Sanji tidak salah apapun. Dia hanya ingin keluar dan bermain. Ingin bebas selayaknya anak seusianya.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan tangisan Sanji terhenti. Sunyi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang Ichiji lakukan pada Sanji—hingga dia berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Kediaman tersebut sunyi senyap hingga kebakaran besar itu terjadi. Melahap hampir seluruh isi rumah. Para pelayan berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Begitu pula dengan tuan rumahnya. Mereka berhasil keluar sebelum api melahap sebagian rumah. Namun satu orang masih tertinggal—

"SANJIII!" Reiju berteriak di depan rumahnya yang sudah hangus. Pakaiannya lusuh dan menghitam karena terkena api. Air mata mengalir deras menangisi putra ketiga yang tak kunjung keluar dari rumah yang terbakar itu.

Yonji menangis kencang di sebelahnya. Sementara itu, Niji terdiam tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Dia lah orang yang pertama kali melihat api itu merambat di dekat perapian ruang tamu. Dia juga yang membangunkan semua orang untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun ia tidak ada ide dimana si putra ketiga berada. Seharusnya Sanji bersama dengan Ichiji, tapi si putra sulung hanya sendirian.

"Hiks... Sanji..." Niji mulai menangis. Adiknya pasti masih tertinggal disana.

Di tengah tangis dan ratapannya, Reiju menatap Ichiji yang berdiri tegap membelakanginya, memandang rumahnya yang sudah tak utuh. Reiju memandangnya horror, lantaran bibir Ichiji tersenyum lebar. Seolah ia tak peduli pada putra ketiga yang ikut hangus bersama rumah mereka. Gadis itu dapat mendengar tawanya seolah kejadian itu adalah hal yang lucu. Sinting.

.

.

.

Ichiji tertawa lepas. Ia tidak tau kenapa dia merasa sangat bahagia. Yang ia tau pasti, Sanji tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Sanji akan selalu berada disisinya selamanya.

"Ahahahaha!" suara tawanya begitu nyaring malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Ini fic kedua saya sekaligus fic pertama saya di fandom ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya masih kurang jelas orz


	2. Vinsmoke

13 tahun kemudian.

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri perumahan-perumahan elit di kawasan Grand Line—sebuah komplek perumahan mewah. Tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat rumah. Kepalanya ditolehkan kesana-kemari mencari petunjuk jalan.

Komplek ini sangat sepi, tidak ada orang yang bisa ditanyai. Sebelumnya ia sudah bertanya pada salah seorang petugas yang menjaga pintu gerbang utama kemplek perumahan tersebut. Tapi setelah berputar-putar selama hampir setengah jam, dia tak menemukannya.

Dengan geraman frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambut hijaunya. Sebenarnya dimana rumah itu? Mata kembali melirik kertas digenggamannya. Tulisan tangan Luffy sangat berantakan. Seperti ceker ayam. Untung bisa terbaca olehnya.

"Kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke, jl. Germa No.66," Dia menghela napas lelah.

"Oh, kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke?" suara dari arah belakang mengagetkannya.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menoleh, dan didapatinya seorang wanita bersurai raven sedang mengenakan pakaian joging.

"Sepertinya kau tersesat. Kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke ada di ujung jalan sana," ucap wanita itu sambil menunjuk ke arah selatan. "Di ujung sana, kau akan melihat gerbang utama kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke. Gerbangnya lumayan besar, kau pasti akan menemukannya dengan mudah," jelasnya. 

"Oh, terima kasih banyak. Aku tertolong!" ucap pemuda itu sumringah.

Wanita itu membalas dengan senyuman, "Tidak masalah." Wanita itu melanjutkan kegiatan jogingnya.

"Yosh!" Pemuda itu pun mulai beejalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk wanita barusan. Kali ini tidak akan kesasar lagi.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Bird In The Golden Cage**

Chapter 2 : Vinsmoke

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Fanfiction © Murrue Mioria

WARNING! ModernAU!, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: ZoSan, IchiSan, 1x3, incest

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Note: di fanfic ini ichiji, niji, sanji, dan yonji bukan kembar 4. Mereka hanya kakak beradik biasa yang masing-masing usianya terpaut 1 tahun.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Seorang wanita menyambutnya. Tubuhnya tinggi ramping dengan surai pendek bergelombang berwarna merah jambu. Wajahnya menawan. Pakaiannya sederhana, namun terlihat mewah. Benar-benar cocok untuk seorang bangsawan.

"Selamat datang," sapa wanita itu ramah. "Namaku Vinsmoke Reiju. Kau pasti Roronoa Zoro dari Straw Hat Cleaning Service."

"Ah, ya."

"Bagus! Aku sudah menunggumu! Silahkan masuk."

Reiju membawanya ke ruang tamu dan menjelaskan hal-hal yang harus dikerjakan. Intinya, Zoro bertugas untuk bersih-bersih seluruh rumah dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Reiju sempat mengatakan bahwa pelayan-pelayan yang lain sedang cuti, hingga mereka kekurangan beberapa tenaga kerja.

"Kau bisa datang setiap pagi atau sore," jelas Reiju. "Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling. Rumah ini lumayan luas dan memiliki beberapa ruangan yang interiornya hampir sama persis, aku takut kau tersasar," wanita tersebut tertawa renyah.

Reiju mengantar berkeliling sambil menjelaskan pekerjaan yang harus Zoro lakukan. Ternyata kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke benar-benar luar biasa luas. Zoro tak melihat anggota keluarga Vinsmoke yang lain. Hanya ada Reiju.

"Yang lainnya? Mereka sangat sibuk," ujar wanita itu. "Aku seorang penulis sekaligus designer. Jadi, sebagian besar waktuku, kuhabiskan disini."

Wanita itu mengantarnya ke ruang tengah. Ada banyak rak berisi pigura. Pigura yang paling besar berada di atas perapian. Sebuah lukisan keluarga. Wajah mereka kelihatan bahagia. Ada lima anak disana dan satu-satunya anak perempuan disana adalah Reiju.

Mata Zoro menyipit. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat tiga bocah yang lainnya. Yang berambut merah, hijau, dan pirang. Tapi dimana ya?

"Biar kuberi tahu. Aku putri yang paling sulung. Yang berambut merah disana adalah Ichiji. Dia kepala keluarga di sini. Kamarnya ada di lantai tiga—yang ada perpustakaan kecilnya. Lalu yang berambut biru itu Niji. Kamarnya ada di sebelah kamar Ichiji. Yang pirang itu namanya Sanji," wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Matanya sendu. "Dia sudah meninggal 13 tahun lalu. Kamarnya ada di sebelah kiri kamar Ichiji. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Yonji. Dia yang paling bungsu dan kamarnya ada di lantai 2."

 _Sanji... Yonji..._

Mata Zoro terbelalak. Mereka dua anak yang waktu itu! Yang salah satunya membuat kue kering super lezat! Jadi mereka anggota keluarga Vinsmoke.

Ternyata bocah pirang itu Sanji namanya. Dan dia sudah meninggal...

"Khusus kamar Sanji, kau bisa membersihkannya seminggu sekali," ucap Reiju. "Tapi jangan pernah coba-coba memindahkan barang seenaknya. Biarkan tetap seperti itu. Jika Ichiji tau, dia akan mengamuk."

"Baiklah..."

"Oke, kau bisa mulai pekerjaanmu sekarang. Aku akan kembali ke ruang kerjaku," Reiju kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Zoro kembali memandangi lukisan itu. Masih penasaran tentang penyebab kematian si putra ketiga. Reiju tidak berbicara sepatah kata apapun mengenai itu. Mungkin ia akan coba bertanya padanya lain kesempatan.

. 

. 

. 

Rumah yang besar dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkaannya. Apalagi Zoro bekerja sendirian. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Pekerja disini hanya ada seorang kepala koki, asisten koki dan tiga orang penjaga keamanan. Zeff—si kepala koki—sering menghabiskan waktunya di dapur. Dia tak pernah bicara banyak. Si asisten—Cosette—juga sama saja. Gadis itu cenderung pemalu.

Tiba saatnya membersihkan kamar terakhir—kamar Sanji. Ketika membuka kenop pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang datang. Seorang pria berambut merah menyala dengan pakaian formal. Sorot wajahnya angkuh dan disekelilingnya terpancar aura seorang pemimpin. Vinsmoke Ichiji.

Ichiji berhenti di dekatnya lalu memandang Zoro dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau... Cleaning service baru yang disebut Reiju?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Namaku Roronoa Zoro."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah utak-atik barang-barang yang ada di kamar Sanji."

Zoro mengangguk paham. Ichiji pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Ia melirik sedikit ke arah kamar yang dimasuki putra pertama keluarga tersebut. Ia sudah membersihkan kamar Ichiji. Saat itu ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ada suara seperti buku tebal yang jatuh. Tapi setelah di cek, tidak ada satupun buku yang jatuh. Semua tertata rapi lengkap di rak buku.

Ia abaikan kejadian sebelumnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan. Ruang kamar sanji cenderung sederhana, beda dengan kamar tiga saudara laki-lakinya yang lain. Rak dipenuhi oleh buku-buku masakan. Di meja belajar ada sebuah bingkai foto. Foto Sanji kecil dan ibunya di sebuah taman.

Bocah pirang itu terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan dengan senyumannya yang lebar. Namun sangat disayangkan ia sudah tiada. Padahal zoro masih ingin bertemu dengannya semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Bahkan rasa biskuit waktu itu masih teringat jelas.

Pria berambut hijau itu tak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Ia harus membersihkan tempat lainnya. Ketika keluar, ia berpapasan dengan anggota keluarga Vinsmoke yang lain. Niji dan Yonji.

Niji—pemuda yang berambut biru—tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaan Zoro di dekatnya. Yonji—pemuda berambut hijau—yang justru menyadari keberadaannya.

"Eh? Kau siapa? Keluar dari kamar Sanji..." tanya Yonji.

"Namaku Roronoa Zoro. Aku petugas cleaning service yang baru saja dipekerjakan oleh nona Reiju," sahut Zoro sopan.

"Ohhh... hmm... aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya..." Yonji mendekatkan wajahnya sambil mengingat-ingat. Zoro mundur sedikit.

 _'Ya kita pernah bertemu tiga belas tahun lalu. Kau pasti sudah lupa.'_ batinnya.

Niji menutup teleponnya, "Hei kau orang baru, kau sudah membersihkan kamarku kan?" 

Zoro mengangguk.

Niji pun berlalu, "Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dengan benar..." gumamnya sambil lalu. Yonji mengekor di belakang.

. 

. 

. 

Zoro merapikan peralatannya sebelum pulang. Beberapa ia letakan di gudang.

"Zoro, bagaimana? Kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?" Reiju menghampirinya. "Pasti sangat melelahkan. Kau bisa makan malam disini—kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, aku akan langsung pulang. Terima kasih tawarannya." Kemudiam ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, maaf aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Ya, soal apa?"

"Sanji."

Reiju diam sejenak. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui soal Sanji?"

"Ahh.." Zoro menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan penyebab kematiannya."

"Ohh..." Reiju berbalik membelakanginya. "Sanji menjadi korban kebakaran rumah ini tiga belas tahun lalu. Jasadnya tidak ditemukan. Diperkirakan hangus bersama dengan rumah ini. Itu saja." Wanita itu menoleh padanya. "Mari kuantar."

Reiju kemudian mengantar sampai depan rumah. "Datanglah kembali besok di jam yang sama ya."

"Baik. Kalau begitu, aku pamit." Zoro pun pergi.

. 

. 

. 

Straw Hat Cleaning Service. Tempat pelayanan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa petugas pembersih rumah. Pemiliknya adalah seorang anak muda bernama Monkey D. Luffy yang dibantu oleh kedua kakak angkatnya, Portgas D. Ace—yang berprofesi sebagai polisi—dan Sabo—seorang pengacara muda.

Tempat ini menyediakan jasa petugas pembersih rumah, ledeng, membetulkan atap dan lain sebagainya. Salah satu karyawannya adalah Zoro.

Zoro sendiri hanyalah seorang mahasiswa arsitektur yang kerja sambilan untuk memenuhi biaya sewa apartemen kecilnya.

"Ah, Zoro! Kau sudah kembali!" Luffy menyambutnya.

"Hah... sangat melelahkan..." Zoro meregangkan otot lehernya sambil menuju loker untuk ganti pakaian.

"Rumah keluarga Vinsmoke pasti sangat besar ya? Apa mau kutambah satu personil lagi untuk membantu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Lagipula Zoro tidak mau bayarannya dibagi dua. Ia butuh uang.

"Hmmm... ok~"

"Ngomong-ngomong Luffy..." Zoro duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa kau ingat bocah pirang yang pernah memberi kue padaku dulu?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja. Kau selalu membicarakannya." Luffy mengambil keripik kentang di meja. "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak... Bukan begitu... Sekarang aku tau, namanya Sanji Vinsmoke. Dia sudah meninggal tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

Luffy berhenti mengunyah. "Oh... begitu..." Zoro yang malang. Luffy yakin orang yang bernama Sanji itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Habisnya Zoro tak pernah peduli pada orang selain kakaknya, Kunia.

Luffy menuangkannya segelas bir. "Minumlah, setelah itu pulang dan istirahat. Besok masih ada kerjaan."

"Ya, kau benar." Zoro menghabiskan minumannya, lalu beranjak pergi.

. 

. 

. 

"Pagi, Zoro," sambut Reiju di pintu depan. "Kau sedikit telat lima menit."

"Maaf aku tersesat barusan," Zoro mengusap-usap punggung lehernya. Sungguh, Zoro tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar tersesat.

"Oh ya? Padahal jalan ke rumah ini tidak rumit... atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Wanita itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Hari ini Ichiji ada di kamarnya—aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan di sana seharian. Kau tidak boleh membersihkan kamarnya sampai dia memanggilmu," ucap Reiju. "Kalau Niji dan Yonji, mereka sudah pergi. Kau bisa membersihkan kamar mereka lebih dulu." ia kemudian meninggalkannya.

Kamar yang lebih dulu di bersihkan adalah kamar Sanji. Berhubung kamar ini tidak ada penghuninya dan Zoro sudah membersihknnya kemarin, kamar ini masih rapih dan bersih. Hanya perlu sedikit perawatan.

Kamar Niji berikutnya. Untuk menuju kamar Niji, ia harus melewati kamar Ichiji. Sambil membawa peralatan bersih-bersihnya, Zoro berjalan melewati lorong kamar. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti tepat di depan kamar putra sulung keluarga Vinsmoke itu. Ia mendengar sesuatu. Pembicaraan antara dua orang. Salah satunya adalah Ichiji. Yang satunya lagi ia tidak tau. Suaranya samar.

Itu bukan urusannya, jadi Zoro melanjutkan jalannya.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan kepala koki Zeff yang sedang membawa troli makanan. Porsi makanan untuk dua orang. Keduanya sempat bertukar sapa dengan anggukan. Zoro memperhatikannya berhenti di depan kamar Ichiji.

"Ichiji-sama, saya sudah membawakan menu sarapan yang anda minta." ucap Zeff sambil mengetuk pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ichiji membuka pintu dan mengambil troli itu masuk ke dalam. "Terima Kasih. Kau boleh pergi." Zeff pun pergi.

Ketika ingin menutup pintu, Ichiji mendapati Zoro mengamatinya dari kejauhan. "Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Maaf..." Zoro melanjutkan jalannya. Agak penasaran dengan siapa Ichiji mengobrol di dalam sana.

Tiga jam kemudian, Ichiji mempersilahkan Zoro membersihkan kamarnya. Selagi dibersihkan, pemuda berambut merah itu pergi ke ruang baca yang berada di lantai bawah.

Zoro mengeluarkan isi sampah kertas dari tong sampah dekat meja kerja Ichiji. Lalu membersihkan kamar mandi dan merapikan tempat tidur. Ketika mengganti seprai, Zoro menemukan sehelai rambut pirang pendek. Tidak hanya sehelai, ada dua sampai tiga helai. Semua tersebar di kasur dan bantal Ichiji.

 _Rambut pirang?_

Zoro mengernyitkan kening. Ini tidak mungkin milik Ichiji—rambutnya merah. Lalu ini punya siapa? Mungkin milik tamunya barusan.

 _'Hihihi~~'_

Zoro merinding. Barusan ada suara tawa. Suara pria, tapi tidak tau siapa.

Zoro cepat-cepat membersihkan kamar itu. Begitu keluar, suara tawa itu hilang.

. 

. 

. 

"Tamu? Sejak kemarin tidak ada tamu datang kesini selain dirimu," ucap Reiju di ruang kerjanya. Ada banyak lembaran desain pakaian bertebaran di atas meja.

"Oh begitu..."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi aku sempat dengar Ichiji berbicara dengan seseorang di kamarnya."

"Ichiji? Aku tidak mendengar dan melihat dia membawa tamu. Lagipula, Ichiji melarang tamu masuk ke kamarnya..." Reiju tampak berpikir.

Lantas siapa?

Mereka diam. Zoro memperhatikan ekspresi Reiju kelihatan tak nyaman.

"Zoro, ini hanya diantara kita berdua. Apa kau bisa jaga rahasia?"

Zoro mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran. Aku merasa Ichiji menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami—aku, Niji, dan Yonji—Prilakunya sedikit aneh sejak Sanji meninggal 13 tahun lalu. Dia selalu berada di kamarnya sepanjang hari. Kadang, aku juga mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamarnya," jelas Reiju. "Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menyelidiki apa yang disembunyikan Ichiji di dalam kamarnya saat kau bersih-bersih. Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menyelidikinya semampuku." Lagi pula Zoro juga penasaran.

"Oh aku juga menemukan ini di kamar Ichiji," Zoro mengambil helaian-helaian rambut pirang tadi dari sakunya. Rambut itu sudah ia masukan ke sebuah plastik kecil.

"Rambut pirang?" Reiju mengerutkan kening. "Ichiji rambutnya merah sejak lahir."

"Aku juga pikir begitu... Mungkin ini akan menjadi petunjuk yang bagus."

"Kau benar," Reiju manggut-manggut. "Aku akan ambil rambut ini untuk tes DNA. Aku juga akan ambil sample rambut semua orang yang ada di rumah ini, termasuk dirimu."

Zoro mencabut satu helai rambutnya dan memberikannya pada wanita itu, "Ini sampleku."

"Terima kasih, Zoro. Kau boleh pergi."

. 

. 

. 

Zoro berbalik menatap rumah besar itu sebelum pulang. Rumah ini terlihat suram di sore hari. Seperti rumah hantu. Mungkin karena style arsitekturnya yang kuno.

Pohon-pohon sekeliling sudah mulai menguning dan rontok tertiup angin. Udara dingin sore ini begitu menusuk. Zoro merapatkan syal dan mantelnya, lalu pergi.

Pemuda hijau itu tak mengetahui sesosok bayangan yang mengamatinya dari balik jendela lantai tiga rumah tersebut.

 _'Hihihi~'_ _  
_

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

To Be Continue

Saya baru tau fic bisa di publish lewat hape hahahahaha!

Kira-kira ada yang masih nungguin atau inget fic ini gak ya?

Setelah sekian bulan, akhirnya saya update chapter 2 juga... orz

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pii: Ichiji disini memang posesif banget sama sanji… saya pingin bikin fic ngelawak, tapi gak bisa… jadinya begini… orz

Prissycatice: snaji hidup atau mati? Liat saja chapter berikutnya~ tapi saya yakin udah ketebak di chapter ini

Sabaku no Ghee: saya pingin ichiji agak dark dan sadis… di chapter 1 ichiji masih 10 tahun pas dapet warisan, makanya sifatnya masih bocah

Guest: sudah lanjut~

Pandablackwhite: syudah lanjut!

Iy NWW: Kalo penasaran, baca chapter ini~

Puchou: jadi hantu gak ya? Ini sudah update, maaf lama nunggunya orz


	3. What is Hidden Beneath

**Note: saya lupa sama plot fic ini /ditendang**

Zoro tiba di kediam Vinsmoke lebih pagi—atas permintaan Reiju.

Wanita itu berdiri di pintu depan, bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Zoro, kau memang pekerja baru, tapi aku percaya padamu," Reiju memberikannya kunci rumah. "Aku titip rumah ini padamu. Aku mau ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek DNA hasil temuanmu kemarin."

"Semoga berhasil," sahut Zoro.

Reiju mengangguk, "Semua sedang pergi. Aku ingin kau mengecek kamar Ichiji, cari sesuatu yang mungkin dia sembunyikan. Dia akan kembali saat makan siang bersama Niji dan Yonji. Oh, dan pastikan pekerja yang lain tidak mengetahui ini, ok?"

"Ok. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bird In The Golden Cage**

Chapter 3 : What is Hidden Beneath

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Fanfiction © Murrue Mioria

WARNING! ModernAU!, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: ZoSan, IchiSan, 1x3, incest

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Note: di fanfic ini ichiji, niji, sanji, dan yonji bukan kembar 4. Mereka hanya kakak beradik biasa yang masing-masing usianya terpaut 1 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai pekerjaannya tuntas, Zoro mulai melaksanakan apa yang di minta Reiju. Ia punya waktu 3 jam sebelum Ichiji pulang.

Kamar Ichiji dua kali lebih luas dari kamar Niji dan Yonji. Setidaknya hampir sama dengan ukuran ruang kamar Reiju. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Di belakang meja kerja ada sebuah rak buku besar. Zoro memeriksa satu-persatu rak. Mungkin saja ada tombol rahasia menuju ruang tersembunyi—seperti di film-film. Tapi ternyata tidak ada.

Tembok juga di periksa. Mengetuk-ngetuknya untuk mendengar ketebalan dari tembok. Temboknya normal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukan pintu ke ruangan rahasia.

Di meja tempat tidur ada setoples kecil kue kering. Kue kering yang begitu familiar di ingatannya. Kue itu mengingatkannya dengan Sanji.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. 15 menit lagi Ichiji dan yang lain akan tiba di rumah. Seluruh sudut dan tempat-tempat tersembunyi sudah diperiksa. Tapi Zoro masih belum menemukan sesuatu. Sekarang yang tertinggal adalah sebuah lemari pakaian besar yang dibuat menempel ke dinding.

Pintu lemari itu dikunci. Bagaimana cara membukanya? Zoro memutar otak.

Ia mendekati meja kerja, mengambil sebuah penjepit kertas dari kawat. Zoro meluruskannya dan membentuknya sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi kunci congkel ala maling.

Ia sudah biasa melakukan ini ketika pintu apartmentnya terkunci karena teman satu apartment nya membawa kunci dan pulang larut. Atau saat Luffy menjatuhkan kunci kantor di jalanan—Luffy memang selalu ceroboh—hingga harus membongkar pintu dan dibuatkan kunci duplikat oleh Ussop.

Zoro berhenti sebelum memulai aksinya. Sesuatu terbesit di pikiran. Jika pintu lemarinya terbuka, maka tidak bisa ditutup lagi kecuali dengan kunci. Jika Zoro membobolnya, Ichiji akan curiga.

Zoro melirik jam tanganya lalu mendecih, "Lima menit lagi."

Sebaiknya cukup sampai disini dulu. Pasti masih ada kesempatan lain.

Dengan berat hati, Zoro mengantungi kawat tersebut, memastikan ruangan itu tak ada perubahan, dan pergi keluar.

Keputusan Zoro tepat. Ichiji datang 3 menit lebih awal dari perkiraannya. Pria berambut merah itu menjinjing sebuah paper bag berukuran sedang. Ia memanggil Zeff untuk membuatkan makan siang lalu langsung menuju kamarnya. Tak peduli dengan Zoro yang berdiri disana.

"Oi."

Zoro tersentak kaget. Yonji berbicara tepat di telinganya.

"Y-ya?" Zoro agak gelagapan. Ia tak menyadari ada Yonji di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Ichiji?" Tanya Yonji. "Hari ini dia kelihatan sangat senang." Ia merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Zoro seolah mereka teman lama.

"Hmm, ya! Dia bahkan bawa barang aneh di paper bag nya. Kau tau... dildo?" Niji menyahut dari sisi Zoro yang lain. Entah sejak kapan dirinya diapit duo biru-hijau ini.

"Euhh..." Yonji memasang muka jijik. "Sebenarnya kenapa dia menyeret-nyeret kita ke toko aneh itu?!"

Niji mengangkat bahu, "Kuharap dia tidak menggunakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Niji! Jangan buat aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Habisnya... Pacar saja tidak ada, bahkan aku tak pernah lihat dia dekat dengan orang lain..."

"Kuharap dia masih normal," Yonji melepas rangkulannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Reiju kemana ya?"

"Nona Reiju keluar rumah sejak pagi," sahut Zoro.

"Oh begitu... yasudah..." Yonji pergi sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. "Kira-kira menu makan siang hari ini apa ya..."

"Hei kau," Niji membuka suara setelah merasa mereka tinggal berdua. "Selama kau bekerja di sini, apakah kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alis. Jujur, ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di rumah ini. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Hmm..." Niji mengusap-usap dagunya. "Baguslah... Orang baru yang bekerja di rumah ini selalu mengundurkan diri setelah 3 hari bekerja. Aku tidak tau kenapa. Kupikir karena ada hal-hal ganjil di sini—hantu mungkin. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan hantu."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

Niji kembali buka suara, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di sini?"

Zoro menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, "Tentu saja bersih-bersih."

"Oh..." Niji kemudian meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Reiju sampai di rumah jam 2 siang. Wanita itu segera memanggil Zoro ke ruang kerjanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Reiju dari balik meja kerjanya. Ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ya, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang," sahut Zoro sambil mengembalikan kunci yang diberikan Reiju sebelumnya. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Reiju diam.

"Aku bingung... DNA menunjukan kalau helaian rambut pirang itu milik salah satu anggota keluargaku. Tapi siapa? Ayah, ibu, dan Sanji—yang berambut pirang—sudah meninggal." Reiju menghela napas frustasi. "Apa kau menemukan hal lain di kamarnya?"

"Tidak. Semua sudah kuperiksa, tapi tidak ada hal mencurigakan di sana. Hanya saja..." Zoro melipat tangannya di dada, "Ada satu lemari yang terkunci. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membobolnya, tapi agak beresiko jika Ichiji tau."

"Aku akan cari cara agar aku mendapatkan kunci lemarinya. Biasanya Ichiji akan meninggalkan kunci kamar dan lemarinya ketika sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Jika ada sesuatu, kau bisa mengabariku." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Reiju, Zoro pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Zoro menemukan paper bag yang dibawa Ichiji sebelumnya di tong sampah. Zoro memungut dan mengintip isinya.

Matanya sedikit terbelalak. Ucapan Niji dan Yonji benar.

Berbagai macam sex toy berada di dalam paper bag itu. Beberapa bungkusnya sudah dibuka, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas pakai. Kemungkinan besar, Ichiji tak memakainya.

 _Jika memang begitu, kenapa Ichiji membelinya?_

 _Pasti ada tujuan tertentu, bukan?_

 _Tapi apa?_

"Oi, Zoro! Tolong bawakan kardus-kardus di kamarku ke gudang!" Panggil Niji sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Zoro segera mengembalikan paper bag itu ke asalnya.

Usai meletakan kotak-kotak kardus tersebut ke gudang, Zoro memastikan bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Hari ini Ichiji mengurung diri di kamarnya. Niji berada di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv dan Yonji berada di garasi mengurusi koleksi motor kesayangannya. Sementara itu, Reiju sedang pergi berkunjung ke butik miliknya.

Zoro juga melihat kepala koki Zeff membawakan dua porsi makan siang—seperti biasa—ke kamar putra sulung tersebut.

Ia sempat menanyakan kenapa Zeff selalu menyediakan dua porsi makanan untuk Ichiji, tapi pak tua itu hanya menggeleng tak tau.

"Sejak dulu—tidak—sejak rumah ini kembali direnovasi, Ichiji-sama selalu meminta dua porsi makanan terpisah untuknya," jelas Zeff.

"Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang berambut pirang di kamar Ichiji?" tanya Zoro lagi.

Zoro melihat mata Zeff melebar sepersekian detik, lalu kembali normal, "Maaf, aku tidak tau." Pria itu pun pergi sambil membawa troli makanan.

Entah kenapa, Zoro merasa ganjil.

.

.

.

"Yosh!" Zoro merapikan mantelnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Reiju belum kembali dan anggota keluarga Vinsmoke lainnya tampak tak peduli jika Zoro pulang tanpa pamit. Setidaknya, ia sudah bilang ke petugas keamanan—Pedro—yang berjaga di pintu gerbang.

Seperti biasa, sebelum melangkah pergi, Zoro memperhatikan bangunan rumah tersebut. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa arsitektur, Zoro dapat mengukur denah rumah besar itu.

Tiga jendela besar berjejer di sebelah kanan di lantai atas adalah posisi kamar Niji berada. Tiga jendela berikutnya di sebelah kiri adalah letak kamaar Ichiji. Lalu, dua jendela paling ujung adalah kamar Sanji. Kamar Reiju dan Yonji letaknya di sisi kanan dan kiri rumah yang jendelanya menghadap halaman di kanan-kiri rumah tersebut.

Sebenarnya di atas kamar Ichiji ada dua jendela. Sepertinya itu adalah loteng. Zoro tak pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya.

Kemudian mata Zoro terbelalak. Mungkinkah...

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue** **/ Discontinue?**

Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Saya harap ada yang masih ingat '-')

Maaf, ini sedikit pendek.

Entah kenapa, saya susah dapat mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Shieru Aalea:**

Iya si ichi posessivenya keterlaluan :DD

 **axepen:**

iya... terlalu polos dia... jadi berasa ooc banget xD

 **Iy NWW:**

Demi plot sebenarnya...

sabo sama ace... dari tampangnya profesinya emang cocok begitu /gakjugasih

 **Prissycatice:**

Ichiji pelit bagi-bagi sanji... Hahahhahahahaha :DD sudah lanjut btw :D

 **Vira D Ace:**

Gak jadi hantu kok dia.. :D

 **Happy Balon:**

Sudah lanjut!

 **arumryuu:**

sudah lanjut...

 **yanchoco:**

kujuga ga paham sama kbbi dan eyd kok xD

 **boodt:**

maaf sudah nunggu lama... orz ini sudah lanjut!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terima kasih untuk review, fav dan follownya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
